Palette
by Morte-tan
Summary: Plot 2: When I was a child, I dreamed of a man in white who taught me how to make paper stars. He told me when I made 1000 stars, my wish would be granted. [Fluffy/sweet femShinxKaito] [Explanation inside]
1. Chapter 1: Blinded

Disclaimer: Magic Kaito and Detective Conan are all properties of Aoyama-sensei. Not mine. I swear.

Warning: FemShinxYandereKaito

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Blinded**

.

.

.

"No," Shin'ichi whispered in horror as she stared at the view in front of her.

Kaito was inside her manor, stained with blood everywhere, he was playing with the knife in his hand, and some fresh corpses strewn around him in a pool of blood. Kaito turned to her with his childish indigo eyes and he smiled in joy upon seeing Shin'ichi at the front door.

"Shin-chan! Welcome home!" He bounced, dropped his knife, and pulled Shin'ichi into his bloodstained arms. "I missed you, you know. You went missing, only saying you're okay through the phone and never came back. I missed you so much and I wanted to see you so bad. So I finally thought up a way for you to come—and you did!"

What had she done? She had never thought her leave would do so much to the lively and joyous Kaito—_her_ lively and joyous Kaito. One teardrop fell and then another, and another.

"Shi-Shin'ichi? Are you crying? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you cry!" Kaito panicked upon seeing her crying in his arms. "I-I know this will make you upset, but I really wanted to see you so bad, and there's something in me snapped and I suddenly just…" Kaito trailed off. "B-but, I only killed the people who wronged you, Shin'ichi. Look, look, I got Gin and Vodka's head for you." He babbled proudly, just like a child who proudly showed his best drawing.

Shin'ichi was unable to hold her sob, "Kaito," she choked and squeezed him tighter. "Don't… don't kill again." She choked between her sobs. "Please."

Kaito was silent, then finally answered, "I will only kill if you leave me again, Shin-chan."

"Then I won't go again!" Shin'ichi pulled Kaito's bloodstained clothes closer to her. "I won't ever go anywhere again without you, so _please_ promise me—_promise me_—that you will never kill anyone ever again!" She shouted then sobbed in his bloodstained chest.

Kaito stared down at her, "Then promise me that you won't ever leave me again." He asked.

Shin'ichi nodded her head in his chest, "I promise, I promise I won't leave you anymore. That's why…" She sobbed, muffled by the cotton of his clothes.

Suddenly Kaito smiled widely, joyously, just like the old Kaito she knew that it ached a bit. "Then I promise I won't ever kill anyone ever again." She knew he wouldn't back down from his promises; that was the Kaito she knew. But was this really the Kaito she once knew?

.

.

.

Shin'ichi opened her eyes blearily. Her body was sore. As she glanced upward, it was Kaito's grinning face she first saw. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She yelped and fell off the bed. "Wha-what—what happened?" She blinked.

Kaito laughed and gave her a hand, "Really, Shin-chan, so clumsy! You never changed." He said fondly and snuggling up to her. His face hidden in her hair and he inhaled her shampoo scent. Shin'ichi shivered when she felt his warm breath of his contented sigh ran up to her spine.

_It was just a dream_, she sighed contentedly, snuggling to Kaito's warmth. _Thank goodness._

"By the way, Shin-chan," Kaito started huskily. She hummed in acknowledgement. "I've cleaned up the corpses last night."

.

.

.

End?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Author's Notes:

Hi, I'm a new author to this fandom. Usually I just read KaiShin when I look around here, and I really ship semeKaitoXukeShinichi or femShinxKaito. semeShinichiXukeKaito is okay, but I couldn't get aroused with it. (what?) That aside, I don't know what possessed me when I wrote this. I only got this plot bunny popped up in my mind, what if Kaito gone berserk when Shin'ichi was gone to battle the BO. My head only played this scene over and over again and my fingers just danced on the keyboard. When I was done and read it all over again, I was speechless and asked myself, "What the f*ck did I just made?"

This story is supposed to be a drabble, there would be no continuation for this story, and I give readers the freedom to interpret whatever happened next. Other than that, this is where I would post any other short oneshot stories with femShinxKaito that I don't know how to finish. Ratings may differ for each chapters, but mostly T. Every chapter would have different plots and would have absolutely nothing to do with previous story, but I will told you if there were any continuation for any plot. Word count for this chapter is 558 words.

Thank you for reading this story (bows), I would appreciate it if you could write something too in the white box below. Thank you again (bows).


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Stars

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are all properties of Aoyama Gosho's, not mine.

Warning: FemShinxKaito

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Paper Stars**

.

.

When I was a little girl, I once had a dream.

A man, all dressed in white, appeared before me, ("Hello, Ojou-san," he saluted like a true gentleman before me) and showed me how to make paper stars.

He put it in a glass jar and told me that if I made 1000 stars, my wish would be granted.

(Then off course, I woke up, startling my cat. I peered at my clock and realized it was still 2 A.M. in the morning. For once, I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

Maybe it's the bizarre dream or maybe because it looked startlingly real that I can remember how the man made the paper star. So just to humor my curious thoughts, I went to my desk and off to make a little paper star.)

Off course, being a logical person who aspired to be a detective one day, I didn't believe in wishes or magic. But for some reason, as I worked with scraps of papers in my desk, I realized that I _like_ making paper stars.

I decided I will make it when I feel lonely, or sad, or lost, and kept them all in a jar…

.

.

.

.

14

.

.

The brown-haired girl who sat on the swing looks lonely, he thought as he paused in his activity.

He glanced at everyone else in the park. Everyone else has a playmate or at least with their parents, but the girl sat alone on the swing, swinging gently. No one was playing with her or holding her hands. As he stared at her from where he was playing with his childhood friend, Aoko, he realized that she must be very lonely. (Because even as a child, even Kaito could tell the lonely face the other child made.)

There was a triumphant cry just beside him. Aoko was looking triumphantly at the asymmetrical sand castle and he grinned as he watched the unstable castle crumbled down. After he made a little fun of red-faced Aoko, he glanced back at the girl who sat on the swing, intended to ask her to play with them, but she wasn't there anymore—only the lonely pair of swings was being swung gently by the wind.

.

.

248

.

.

Ran was staring at the back of the class. The girl was still there, eating quietly. No one was talking to her and no one even bothered to look at her.

She was introduced a while ago. Apparently she was born in London although she was raised in Japan. Although she didn't mention her parent's names, they already know who she was; the only daughter of the famous Kudou Yukiko, the international ex-actress, and Kudou Yuusaku, the international author.

She was not an evil person. But for some reason, everyone—even Sonoko—was thinking ill of her.

She was quiet and reserved and never the one who started a conversation. If she does, then it'd be a snarky remark or sarcastic reply. It made everyone thought she was just rich brat. If only she could change her habit a bit…

As she stared the new student, who forlornly stared out of the window with her head leaned on her left hand, she made a decision. She will befriend the new student. She was sure that she was just misunderstood, and if she was right, that could be born from years of loneliness. Ran made sure that she would at least befriend her.

.

.

309

.

.

It was the annual celebration for Suzuki's Company. Only people with big names, big achievement, and a special invitation could enter the ball at all. She should even be thanking me that she was invited at all.

But as usual, she scowled and handed me back the invitation, saying that I should give it to someone who deserve it more—like Ran, for example.

I was seeing red. Such an ungrateful bitch! See if I ever invite her again to my family's celebration again!

.

.

459

.

.

She was a rival! There was no way a girl could best me! And that's why I came to Beika, searching for her, demanding an analysis duel between me and her.

I know Kazuha would probably nag at me later, but really, all I want know is to defeat this Kudou girl in analysis duel. Kazuha could wait until Kudou admit defeat! All I want was a duel of analysis!

A case of omocha (or literally means, kid's toys) in the suburban area would be perfect for our duel. Whoever got the right conclusion of the case will win! I ain't got the name of "The Famous Detective of the West" for nothing. I will defeat this Kudo-girl! There was a no way a girl could best me!

.

.

584

.

.

Ran was sitting beside her friend, the Famous Detective of the East, in a small eatery in Osaka that was famous for its okonomiyaki. She said she was invited to Osaka courtesy from the Famous Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori. Shin'ichi said that she had won their last match of analysis duel and Heiji offered her a tour around Osaka as a trophy. She was asking the details of their duel when a girl with a ponytail suddenly sat down just at Shin'ichi right side, her chair clattering harshly against the floor on purpose to get their attention.

The girl sat as if she owned the place and started talking to her friend, "You're Kudou Shin'ichi, aren't you?"

The look on Shin'ichi's face was absolutely priceless as she smartly said, "Hah?" It wasn't every day you can see the Famous Detective of the East with a stupefied expression.

"I've heard a lot about you from Heiji." She spoke coldly with a disdained smirk on her face.

Shin'ichi sensed something was wrong with the way the girl spoke, so she straightened her posture, tried to become as intimidating as she could. Ran watched the interaction with a slight unease. "Yes, I am Kudou Shin'ichi. Is there something you want from me?" She asked with a stony expression. Ran grimaced. When Shin'ichi had made that face, it means she was serious and ready with whatever this girl was going to throw at her.

"Just so you know, you would never be able the attract Heiji just with your looks alone. I've been with Heiji far longer than you do and I know him better than you!" The girl started to talk gibberish. An understanding dawned on Ran and it seemed that Shin'ichi had understood it too. But if she did, she didn't show it on her expression.

The ponytailed girl started to wave her fist on Shin'ichi's face—but Shin'ichi didn't even flinch. "We both had been bound with a steel chain and there's nothing could separate us! If you want to come between us, you have to go through me first!"

Shin'ichi sighed in exasperation; seemingly know what she was talking about. "I honestly don't care what you think of me, Ojou-san, but I have no such sort of feelings towards Hattori-kun. If you want to talk about things like this, I don't believe that I'm the right person. You have to talk to Heiji himself—that is if you said the truth about you being his childhood friend." She said with a slight smirk to provoke the girl.

Ran winced. Bad move, Shin'ichi. There's nothing more terrifying than what a jealous girl would do just to get their love ones. Just as the girl gritted her teeth and about the snap back, Ran was grateful for the new interruption in form of Heiji Hattori in the flesh, "Kazuha, what are you doing here?"

.

.

779

.

.

Kuroba-kun grinned and laugh all the way into the café with Nakamori-san. I don't really want to bother his good mood. I could get a green hair again. I glanced to the left and saw a rather familiar figure, sitting alone at the table by the window, two rows from our usual table.

(Oh, it was Kudou-chan. What was she doing here all the way to Ekoda when she lived in Beika? Then I remember that I heard from my father that Kudou Yuusaku and his wife were going on a trip abroad.

Then what was she doing here alone? Was she here to alleviate boredom or to meet a client?)

The waitress came and offered each of us a menu when suddenly a horrified scream of, "Oh my God, he's dead!" echoing around the small café.

I sighed—more paperwork—and Kuroba groaned, "You detectives, and your ability to attract corpse." I ignored him. Kudou-chan already up and investigated it.

.

.

998

.

.

"_Happy birthday, Shin-chan!_"

I sighed and smiled wistfully. "Yes, Mom. Thanks."

"_I'm sorry we have to be away for your birthday, Shin-chan. But I promise we'll be there for your 16__th__ birthday!_"

_You've promised that exact thing three years ago._ "You don't have to apologize. Just be safe, okay?" I said after gulping a lump in my throat.

"_Off course, Shin-chan. You take care of yourself too. Don't forget to eat and don't sleep too late._"

"Yes, Mom."

"_I love you, dear._"

I choked on the lump in my throat and croaked, "I love you too, Mom." She hung up.

I stared at the phone in my hand for a second longer before setting it down. I let out a breath that doesn't quite a sigh. This house is too big for me alone, especially when it's my birthday. I usually don't remember what day my birthday was. Ran told me this morning and she was really exasperated that I don't remember. Well, what can I do? I was always alone, even at birthdays, which make it feels like any other day.

Once again, I made a couple of paper stars. I don't know why it helped, but it did, when I was feeling lonely or sad.

I took the jar into my hands and stepped onto the balcony. The night was still young and the sky was clear. I could see the stars twinkling and the half-moon shining proudly.

I don't know how much the paper stars in the jar now. It was almost full to the brim and I stopped counting when I reached 67. (It was too much. Counting the paper stars almost feels like counting all the painful things I've endured.)

I pressed the jar closer to my chest (it burns, it feels as if it was constricting and heaving, as if I was trying not to sob, because, really, Holmes Heisei was crying because of paper stars? That would be ridiculous.

But the tears trickled down anyway, I couldn't stop them. Because a dream is and will be just that; a dream. No man in white will come to grant wishes with his magic or whatever—and for some reason, even if I don't believe in magic, it was still hurt.)

I blinked the tears away when I heard a beat of wings, almost sounds like a heavy fabric tossed around by the wind, and a shadow looming over the moon-light. I looked up and I almost couldn't believe it.

There was a man, all dressed in white.

(Although it was a little bit different than the one in my dream. He kept the white top hat, white suit, white shoes and blue dress shirt, like in my dream. But for some reason, now he also added a billowing white mantle, a red tie instead of bowtie, and a monocle on his right eye.)

"Hello, Ojou-san," he greeted, saluted me like a gentleman he was. "Why are you crying in a place like this?" He asked with a gentle smile that's almost invisible over the shadow.

(But I didn't care because it was the man in white—like one from my dream long ago—and even if I didn't believe in magic and wishes, even if he's not the man in white from my dream, he was still right there, in front of me.)

I wailed and tackled him onto the floor, crying in his chest like a lost child…

.

.

.

.

It was a rather rough night. Tantei-san made his heist rather difficult but he enjoyed it, so he threw only three glitter bombs at him as thanks.

The police were chasing a dummy he had released and it will take them a few minutes to realize. But Hakuba might already know and was chasing right about now.

Time to take another route.

If he remembered correctly, there was a two story mansion that would make a perfect landing place. If he sneaked quietly, he could get out of there undetected. And if he was busted, he could charm his way out.

There it is.

But wait, there was a girl on the balcony where he was supposed to land. Silly him, why didn't he predicted the owner's movement? Simple then, he would just spray a sleeping gas on her and everything will be okay.

But then she looked up at him and he gasped silently.

The girl was crying. And he had always hated seeing people cry.

(And perhaps he forgot to mention that her tears are glistening under the moonlight over her beautiful flushed face—and oh, the dull glimmer on her blue tear-stained eyes is so heart-breaking.)

So he did what gentlemen thieves do (or only him), he politely saluted her properly, "Hello, Ojou-san," He smiled gently and tilted his head in curious manner, "Why are you crying in a place like this?"

Of all things, he never expected this to happen. The girl had just tackled him, holding him in a bear-hug, and wailed in his chest like a lost child.

The force in which she tackled him to the floor almost knocked his hat off his head and alerted him of possible attacks. But when she did nothing but cried her heart out on his chest, he did what was only possible to do at such moments; he hold her back and cooed soft, comforting words in her ear.

Poor girl. She probably had been holding on her emotions for years, and for some reason, seeing him in his KID regalia must have triggered something that is akin to comfort in her mind.

He'll let her cry. After she's calmed enough, she would be able to tell her stories, if she wanted to. And he will listen.

.

.

.

.

If someone had told her that tonight she would cry her heart out to the most famous thief in Japan, she would send them to hospital for treatment.

But now, here she was, nursing a warm cup of coffee with Kaitou KID in her kitchen. I repeat, _in her kitchen_!

The man (or she assumed it was man, she wouldn't know if the thief had decided to use disguises.) put his head on his left hand and grinning lazily like a cat. "Well, I wouldn't even think in my wildest dreams that tonight one of the greatest detectives in Japan would treat me a hot chocolate in her house." He drawled.

Shin'ichi's face blushed pink, "That makes the both of us." The thief chuckled but he didn't say anything more. Shin'ichi sighed and decided to apologize, "Listen, ah… KID, I'm sorry for crying like that and make you stay over here." She stuttered. "I will really appreciate it if you don't use this as a blackmail material." She added with an embarrassed blush.

The thief chuckled handsomely (because, well, only the moonlight magician could pull off chuckling _handsomely_) and grinned lazily, leaning his head on his left hand as his right hand still clutching his mug. "I won't if you invite me to another tea party again." He spoke slowly, lazily, with a slow smirk in his face.

Shin'ichi blinked innocently at that. "Well, technically, this isn't a tea party, since I drink coffee and you only accept chocolate."

It was silent for a heartbeat before the phantom thief suddenly doubled over in a laugh. Shin'ichi's sweat dropped as she watched the thief laughed his stomach off for a good three minutes before he straightened slowly, rubbing his eyes under the top hat. "God, I don't remember the last time I have a good laugh like this. Hakuba won't be able, for the life of him, make anyone laugh." He wondered mostly to himself.

Shin'ichi cautiously stayed silent, waiting what he has to say. Off course, she knew who he was talking about. The Famous Detective from Europe, Hakuba Saguru, who recently back in Japan and joined KID task force. "Tell you what; I think I'll invite you to my heist, Tantei-chan. I can tell you're a fun person to play with, unlike Hakuba's boring personality." He flicked his hand and suddenly a white card appeared between his fore and middle finger as he handed it to her.

Shin'ichi eyed the card between his fingers warily—as if debating if the thing would suddenly explode or not—but she accepted anyway. The card was intricately designed by golden patterns and it was the kind of card people would order for a big wedding party. There was a neat curvy hand-writing written on it. It said, "I, Kaitou KID, hereby officially invited Kudo Shin'ichi to the heist. Let her in, yes, I'm talking to you, Nakamori Keibu. Kaitou KID." There was a smiley caricature just under the signature of the thief.

"Now that you've received an invitation, you are obligated to attend." The thief voice spoke cheerfully.

Hearing that, Shin'ichi looked up to the thief to protest, "But—"

Her protest died in her throat as she realized the lack of one certain thief in front of her and her eyes flew to the billowing curtain from the opened window just across the room. There was no sign that the thief ever been there except for one empty mug and a white rose just by the mug. Not to mention a glittering lump of rock that was a diamond, sitting prettily just beside said mug.

She sighed. Perhaps she doesn't have any choice then. She had to send KID's prize of his previous heist to Nakamori Keibu anyway, and that would be pretty much trampling the hot-blooded Inspector's pride.

Anyway, she has never been dealing with thieves before (Her main field has always been homicide because in her opinion, catching murderers is more important than catching petty thieves. But then again, KID is no ordinary thief now, isn't he?), was it in their nature to show up silently and went away suddenly?

(Then again, if phantom thieves made noises, they won't be count as _phantom_ thieves, now do they? It's just what thieves do, she guesses.)

And that's the beginning of a bond.

.

.

.  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Author's Note:

Inspiration about this plot came when I read comic about introverts from strangelykatie . tumblr . com called Paper Stars. The man in white character really reminds me of Kaito KID, so I immediately wrote this before the plot bunny disappear, and unfortunately, the bunny ran away from me. That's why the end is rather rushed. The bunny ran away before I can end it, so... well, I've got nothing more to say in my defense. By the way, the numbers indicating the number of paper starts Shin'ichi made throughout her life, and each have different point of views. You got Ran's, Sonoko's, Kaito's, Heiji's, even Hakuba's point of view there. You can always ask me if you don't know whose point of view you read.

Thank you for reading (bows), and I would really appreciate it if you write something in the box below. Thank you again (bows).


End file.
